wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zwerge
right|thumb Die unerschrockenen und mutigen Zwerge sind ein Volk, das von den Irdenen abstammt, Wesen aus lebendem Stein, die von den Titanen erschaffen wurden, als die Welt noch jung war. Aufgrund einer rätselhaften Krankheit, die als „Fluch des Fleisches“ bekannt ist, verwandelten die Ahnen der Zwerge sich von Irdenen mit felsiger Haut in Wesen mit einer weichen Hülle. Schließlich tauften sich diese Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut selbst Zwerge und schufen die mächtige Stadt Eisenschmiede in den verschneiten Gipfeln Khaz Modans aus nacktem Fels. Dort lebten die drei Clans der Zwerge – die Bronzebärte, die Wildhämmer und die Dunkeleisenzwerge – viele Jahrhunderte lang unter der Herrschaft des weisen Hochkönigs Modimus Ambossar in Harmonie. Als Modimus im hohen Alter starb, erwachten Spannungen zwischen den Clans und es brach ein Krieg um die Vorherrschaft in der Stadt aus. So begann der Krieg der drei Hämmer, ein blutrünstiger Streit, der viele Jahre dauern sollte und aus dem die Bronzebärte schließlich als Sieger hervorgingen. Sie gewannen die alleinige Herrschaft über Eisenschmiede und vertrieben ihre Rivalen. Der Krieg zerriss die Bande zwischen den Clans. Sie gingen getrennter Wege, um sich ein neues Schicksal zu schmieden.Als die Orcs der Horde in Azeroth einmarschierten, boten die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede sich der Großen Allianz als Verbündete an. Angeführt von König Magni Bronzebart erwiesen die widerstandsfähigen Einwohner der Stadt sich als Rückgrat der Streitmächte und verhalfen der Allianz zu einem Sieg nach dem anderen über die Orcs. Seit dieser Zeit sind die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede ein unverzichtbarer Bestandteil der Allianz. Abgesehen von der unbändigen Freude im Angesicht einer Schlacht waren die Zwerge lange Zeit bestrebt, die Wahrheit über ihre verzauberte Vergangenheit herauszufinden. Dank der Bemühungen der zwergischen Archäologen in der ganzen Welt konnte man viele Dinge über den Ursprung des Volkes und den Fluch des Fleisches erfahren, der die Irdenen befallen hatte. Doch noch immer bleiben viele Rätsel, sodass die Zwerge weiterhin Ausgrabungen an uralten Stätten in Azeroth durchführen um Antworten zu finden. Kürzlich führte eine Laune des Schicksals die verfeindeten Clans nach Jahrhunderten der Fremde wieder zurück nach Eisenschmiede… Als unerklärliche Naturkatastrophen weite Teile Azeroths kurz vor dem Kataklysmus erschütterten, wurden auch die Länder der Zwerge nicht von den schrecklichen Folgen verschont. Eine Reihe von gewaltigen Erdbeben zerriss die Gebiete um Eisenschmiede herum, legte Siedlungen in Schutt und Asche und forderte dabei viele Leben unschuldiger Zwerge. Auf der Suche nach Antworten bezüglich des beunruhigenden Zustands der Welt unterzog sich König Magni selbstlos einem mystischen Ritual, um mit der Erde zu kommunizieren. Die uralte Zeremonie nahm jedoch ein unerwartetes Ende. Magni wurde in einen Diamanten verwandelt und verschmolz mit den Tiefen Eisenschmiedes. Seine entfremdete Tochter Moira, die in den verhassten Dunkeleisenclan eingeheiratet hatte, nutzte das so entstandene Machtvakuum, um kurzerhand den Thron von Eisenschmiede für sich zu beanspruchen und die Stadt abzuriegeln. Nur dem Eingreifen des Königs Varian Wrynn von Sturmwind und seines Sohnes Prinz Anduin ist es zu verdanken, dass ihre dreiste Tat keinen weiteren Bürgerkrieg auslöste. Unter der Führung Varians wurde die Herrschaft über Eisenschmiede seitdem durch den Rat der drei Hämmer zu gleichen Teilen unter den Bronzebärten, den Wildhämmern und den Dunkeleisenzwergen aufgeteilt. Doch solange Bitterkeit und Argwohn zwischen den Clans sich wie ein Geschwür ausbreiten, bleibt fraglich, ob der Rat noch lange weiter regieren kann.'' Geschichte Für die Zeit vor dem Fluch des Fleisches siehe [[Irdene|'Irdene']] Die Zwerge stammen von steinartigen Humanoiden, den Irdenen ab. Diese wurden von den Titanen erschaffen um Azeroth nach ihrem Abzug weiter zu bearbeiten und zu formen. Als Kinder der Vanir-Titanen waren sie besonders mit der Erde und den Tiefen verbunden und sie waren darin begabt sie zu formen. Obwohl sie eine erfolgreiche Schöpfung Khaz'goroths waren, ging bald etwas schief. Die alten Götter infizierten die Irdenen mit ihrem Fluch des Fleisches. Bald degenerierten einige Irdene zu Troggs. Diese Wesen besaßen geringe kognitive Fähigkeiten als die ursprünglichen Irdenen. Ebenso besaßen sie EIgenschaften die die Titanen unglücklich machten, wie etwa Kannibalismus. Also beschlossen sie die Troggs in ihrer alten Stadt Uldaman einzusperren. Obwohl die Irdenen am Fluch des Fleisches erkranken konnten, beschlossen die Titanen eine zweite Serie von Irdenen zu erschaffen. Diese waren aber nicht komplett neu, sie wurden nur verbessert und modifiziert. Diese Modifikationen sorgten dafür das sich diese Irdenen nicht in Troggs, sondern in Zwerge verwandeln. Als sich der steinerne Körper der Irdenen erneut in schwaches Fleisch verwandelte, zeigten die Modifikationen großen Erfolg. Den Zwergen blieben ihre kognitiven Fähigkeiten und ihr Verstand erhalten. Zwar hofften die Zwerge, dass sie von ihren Meistern wieder in Stein verwandelt werden, doch diese waren mit dieser Mutation einverstanden und glaubten, dass die Zwerge auch in dieser Form ihrer Aufgabe nachgehen konnten. Als der Brunnen der Ewigkeit vor 10.000 Jahren implodierte und die große Teilung stattfand, spürten die mutierenden Irdenen den Schmerz der Erde wie in ihrem eigenen Fleisch. Erschreckt zogen sie sich für 8.000 Jahre in ihre Städte Ulduar, Uldaman und Uldum zurück, um dort zu schlummern. Als sie vor 2.000 Jahren erwachten mussten sie feststellen, dass ihre steinerne Haut endgültig dem Fleisch gewichen war, und dass sie ihre Fähigkeit, über Erde und Stein zu gebieten,verloren hatten. Die Gründung von Eisenschmiede Alsbald zogen die nun als Zwerge bekannten Wesen in die Berge von Dun Morogh. Dort gründeten sie im gewaltigsten Berg dieses Gebirges die Stadt Eisenschmiede. Diese aus einer Schmiede bestehende Stadt war eigentlich dazu gedacht ihrem Schöpfer Khaz'goroth zu huldigen. Um die Schmiede herum enstand Eisenschmiede. Unter dieser liegt die Vorgängerstadt Alt-Eisenschmiede. Unter den Zwergen enstanden zahlreiche Clans. Der Clan der Ambossar wurde zum Königsgeschlecht, die der Bronzebärte, Dunkeleisen und Wildhämmer waren die größten. Auch das Königreich Khaz Modan, ebenfalls nach dem Schmiedevater benannt, enstand, es reichte vom nördlichen Sumpfland bis zum nördlichen Rotkammgebirge im Süden. Da die Clans im stetigen Zwist lebten, wurden die Wildhämmer undDunkeleisen aus der Stadt geworfen. Die Dunkeleisen lebten im Schatten des Berges Eisenschmiede, die Wildhämmer mit ihren Greifen auf und um ihn. Die Bronzebärte blieben in der Stadt. Geeint und geführt wurden die Clans vom König aus dem Haus von Ambossar. Der Krieg der drei Hämmer thumb|328pxDie Clans konnten in Frieden leben. Bis der letzte König der Ambossar, Modimus, kinderlos starb. Schnell entbrannte der Erbstreit unter den drei großen Clans, den die Bronzebärte durch ihre schiere Zahl gewinnen konnten. Als Dunkeleisen und Wildhämmer aus der Stadt zogen bestieg der Than der Bronzebärte,Madoran, den Thron.Zaubererthan Thaurissan und sein Clan zogen gen Süden ins Rotkammgebirge und gründeten dort ihr Reich von Thaurissan. Die Wildhammerzwerge maschierte in den Norden, ins Schattenhochland und erbauten dort Grim Batol. Dort leiteteKhardos die Geschicke seines Clans. Sowohl Grim Batol als auch Eisenschmiede konnten wieder großen Wohlstand erringen. Mit den Dunkeleisen meinte es das Schicksal jedoch nicht so gut. Sie konnten die Schmach der Niederlage nicht vergessen und ihre Gier nach Macht wuchs jeden Tag. Alsbald stellten Thaurissan und seine Frau Modgud, eine mächtige Hexerin, eine Armee auf. Ihr Ziel war die Herrschaft über ganz Khaz Modan. Während ihr Mann auf Eisenschmiede maschierte griff Modgud Grim Batol an. Sie wendete eine fiese Strategie an: Sie nutzte ihre Kräfte und brachte uralte Schrecken nach Grim Batol. Während sich die Wildhämmer mit diesen Schrecken beschäftigen, wollen sie und ihre Armee in die Stadt eindringen. Dieser Plan war aber nur teilweise von Erfolg, zwar machten die Schrecken Grim Batol unbewohnbar, dennoch gelang es Khardos die Königin zu erschlagen. Ohne Anführerin unterlagen die Krieger der Dunkeleisen schließlich. Ihrem Mann erging es nicht besser, er wurde in Eisenschmiede geschlagen und musste sich zurückziehen. Nun maschierten Wildhämmer und Bronzebärte auf die Stadt Thaurissan zu. Befürchtend, dass seine Nation und seine Stadt fallen, beschworen Thaurissan und sein Magierkonzil, die Sechs, eine uralte Macht. Ragnaros, der Feuerfürst, hatte seit seiner Niederlage unter der Erde schlummern müssen. Als er beschworen wurde, entfesselte er seine Macht und seine Wut. An der Stelle wo er beschworen wurde, enstand der Schwarzfels. Seine Feuer verzehrten das herumliegene Land, auch Thaurissan und seine Magier wurden Opfer der Flammen. Den Feuerfürsten fürchtend zogen sich die Zwergenarmeen zurück. Der Thandol-Übergang Nach dem Krieg konnten die Wildhammerzwerge nicht mehr nach Grim Batol zurück. Die uralten Schrecken waren trotz Modguds Tod geblieben. Also zogen sie weiter gen Norden, ins Hinterland von Lordaeron. Dort gründeten sie den Nistgipfel. Um eine bessere Zusammenarbeit zu garantieren bauten die beiden Clans den Thandol-Übergang. Das sollte Eisenschmiede und Nistgipfel gute Handelsbeziehungen und Jahre enge Freundschaft bringen. Im Süden bauten die Söhne der längst verstorbenen Thans das Tal der Könige. Dieses Monument lag an der Grenze zum Reich von Ragnaors, und seinen Sklaven den Dunkeleisen. Diese Statuen sollten ihnen zeigen was passiert, wenn man sich mit den anderen beiden Clans anlegt. Doch die Freundschaft zwischen Wildhämmern und Bronzebärten zerbrach wieder. Das Schicksal der Dunkeleisenzwerge Die Dunkeleisenzwerge konnten dem Zorn des Feuerfürsten nicht entkommen. Er versklavte den Clan und brachte ihn unter seine geistige Kontrolle. Unter seiner Führung stehend begannen die Zwerge damit den Schwarzfels bewohnbar zu machen. Um Ragnaros Heim, dem Geschmolzenen Kern herum enstanden viele Kammern, Hallen und Gänge. Deren Zentrum und neue Hauptstadt wurden die Schwarzfelstiefen. Doch die Bauwerke erschlossen sich bis zur Schwarzfelsspitze. Ihr Machthunger war trotz ihrer Niederlage nicht gestillt. Noch immer griffen sie die Bronzebärte an, unterlagen aber meist. Eisenschmiede beschloss deshalb den Zugang zur segenden Schlucht zu versiegeln. Einige Dunkeleisenzwerge hatten die Belagerung von Grim Batol überlebt, sie wurden aber von dem Bösen in Grim Batol in die garstigen Skardyns verwandelt. Krieg mit den Orcs thumb|344pxJahrhunderte später kamen die Orcs durch das dunkle Portal nach Azeroth. Dort angekommen vernichteten sie die Nation Sturmwind. Auch konnten sie weite Teile von Khaz Modan erobern. Bis auf Eisenschmiede fielen die meisten Zwergenfestungen. Da Eisenschmiede schwer zu knacken war befahl der Häuptling der Orcs, Orgrim Schicksalshammer, Kilrogg Totauge und seinem Clan des blutenden Auges Eisenschmiede zu belagern. Die anderen Clans bedienten sich am Öl des Meeres und den reichen Ressourcen der Minen um in Lordaeron zu landen. Doch dort wurden die Orcs von einer Alllianz aus Menschen, Elfen und Wildhammerzwergen geschlagen. Diese unter dem Kommando von Anduin Lothar stehende Armee wandte sich dann nach Süden. Dort befreiten sie Eisenschmiede, Kilrogg konnte nur knapp entkommen. Sofort stellten die Zwerge und Gnome ihre fantastische Technik zur Verfügung. Mit diesen Hilfsmitteln konnte die Horde bis zu ihrem Hauptquartier, der Schwarzfelsspitze getrieben werden. Diese hatten die Orcs nämlich den Dunkeleisen abgeluchst. Die Schlacht um Grim Batol Doch nicht alle Orcs sind geschlagen oder gefangen genommen. Die beiden Oberhäupter des Drachenmalclans, Zuluhed und Nekros, halten noch immer die rote Drachenkönigin Alexstrasza gefangen. Während Zuluhed mit seinen Kriegern Dun Algaz hält, nutzt Nekros die Dämonenseele um mit Hilfe der roten Drachen Khaz Modan zu terroriesieren. Bald gibt ein Gefährte Alexstraszas, Korialstrasz, dem Menschenmagier Rhonin die Order seine Gemahlin zu befreien. Dazu schleicht er in die verfluchte Zwergenfestung ein und zerstört die Seele. Dabei halfen ihm die Zwerge Rom und Falstrad. Nach dem Tod Nekros' können die Zwerge Khaz Modan erobern, Dun Algaz fällt unter dem Anstrum der Allianz. Eintritt in die Allianz Aus dank für die Rettung schloss sich Eisenschmiede und der Nistgipfel der Allianz an. Muradin Bronzebart wurde zum Botschafter am Hof von Lordaeron. Dort wurde er zum Mentor im Kampf für Prinz Arthas Menethil. In Sturmwind wurde Hjalmar Ambossar der Ausbilder von König Varian Wrynn. Die Paladine der silbernen Hand nahmen die ersten Zwerge in ihrem Orden auf, was zum Beginn der Spaltung des Ordens wurde. Der dritte Krieg Bald traf ein neuer Feind auf den Plan, die untote Geißel. Um dieser bösen Armee Herr zu werden reisten thumb|294pxAlexandros Mograine und sein Berater Schönufer nach Eisenschmiede. Aus einem rätselhaften Fragment schuf Magni Bronzebart die Klinge Aschenbringer. Mit dieser soll er sich Alexandros in seinem Namen an Arthas rächen. Dieser hatte seine Freunde und sein Volk an die Geißel verraten. Er war zum Todesritter geworden und hatte Muradin und seinen Vater Terenas getötet. Lordaeron war gefallen. Der Sieg konnte aber in Kalimdor errungen werden. Die Zwerge hatten Jaina Prachtmeer und ihre Expeditionsarmee unterstüzt. In ihrer Stadt Theramore kamen nach dem Krieg einige Zwerge unter. Konflikte im eigenen Land Eines Tages machten die Zwerge eine bedeutende Endeckung. Sie fanden heraus, dass sie von den Irdenen abstammen und somit Kinder der Titanen sind. Deshalb befahl König Magni Bronzebart den Wechsel vom Bergbau hin zur Archäologie. Die Forscherliga, vorher ein Verband von Entdeckern, wurde zur treibenden Kraft hinter dem Drang heraus zu finden woher sie stammen. Der dritte Bruder, Brann wurde zum führenden Forscher in diesem Fach. Doch in der Familie Bronzebart läuft nicht alles glatt. Moira, Tochter von Magni, fühlt sich von ihrem Vatter gehasst. Der Grund: Sie ist eine Frau und Magni hätte lieber einen Sohn. Noch dazu wird sie von den Dunkeleisen entführt und als Geisel gehalten. Imperator Thaturissan und Moira verlieben sich in einander und zeugen ein Kind. Magni glaubt das sie verhext worden war. Andere ebenfalls verhasste Verwandte machen den Zwegen das Leben schwer. Bei ihren Forschungen in den Tiefen und den Ruinen haben sie den ersten Misserfolg der Titanen im Bezug auf die Erschaffung der Irdenen freigelassen, die Troggs. Diese Monster überfallen nun die Zwerge und besetzten einige Ruinen und Gegenden in Khaz Modan. Auch fallen sie in Gnomeregan ein. Die Gnome setzen in ihrer Verzweiflung Giftgas frei. Das macht ihre Stadt unbewohnbar, lässt einige Gnome mutieren und zwingt sie zum Auszug. Da sich die Zwerge für das Schicksal verantworlich fühlen, bieten sie ihnen einen Platz in Eisenschmiede an. Auch die Dunkeleisen geben keine Ruhe unter dem Befehl Ragnaros' greifen sie immer wieder an und können einige Teile Khaz Modans besetzen. Classic Fünf Jahre nach dem Ende des dritten Krieges beginnen die Zwerge damit sich selbst zu helfen. Da die Armee auf "fernen" Schlachtfelden die Horde bekämpft, wehrt sich das Volk selbst gegen die Feinde. Als Horde und Allianz in die Schwarzfelstiefen eindringen, müssen sie feststellen, dass Moira nicht gerettet werden wollte. Als der Körper ihres Mannes erschlagen vor ihr liegt weigert sie sich die Tiefen zu verlassen. Schwanger übernimmt sie die Regentschaft der Dunkeleisenzwerge, wenig später wird ihr Kind in von Ragnaros befreiten Schwarzfelstiefe geboren. Wrath of the Lichking Da die Zwerge keine große Rolle während "The burning Crusade" gespielt haben geht es weiter in Nordend. Brann Bronzebart kann in den Weiten der Sturmgipfel aufgespürt werden. Eigentlich waren er und seine Forscherliga nach Nordend gegangen um zu erfahren wie Muradin jetzt gestorben ist. Im Vorgebirge findet die Allianz die Liga. Sie hat einen weiteren Zwergenstamm ausgemacht. Die Frosterben sind ein Clan von blauhäutigen Zwergen, die unter der Regentschaft des mysteriösen Yog Sturmherz stehen. Doch dieser Zwerg sieht wie ein Bronzebart aus... In den Sturmgipfeln kämpfen Horde und Allianz dafür, dass die bösen Eisenzwerge keinen weiteren Zugriff auf die Relikte und Ruinen der Titanen haben. Dabei bekommen sie sogar Hilfe von alten Verwandten, Irdene einer zweiten, fluch immunen Baureihe. Mit diesem mächtigen Stamm kann Brann schließlich gefunden werden. Als er im Dorf der Frosterben ankommt kann er Yog Sturmherz als seinen Bruder Muradin identifizieren. Sogar Magni kommt nach Nordend um seinen Bruder wieder zu sehen. Danach trennen sich die Wege der Brüder wieder. Magni kehrt nach Eisenschmiede zurück, Brann will nach Ulduar und Muradin will den Lichkönig bekämpfen. In der Stadt der Titanen gelingt es Brann Yogg-Saron zu besiegen und das Wachsystem Algalon davon zu überzeugen Azeroth nicht zu vernichten. In Eiskrone führt Muradin die Allianz siegreich gegen Arthas. In Ulduar findet Brann seltsame Steintafeln und sendet sie nach Eisenschmiede. Weltenbeben/ Angriff der Elemente Die Steintafeln erreichen schließlich den Hafen von Sturmwind. Der Schattenhammerkult erkennt die Macht der Tafeln und will sie verwenden um den Untergang der Welt endlich einzuleiten. Doch die Steintafeln erreichen dennoch sicher Eisenschmiede. Dort kommen auch die Schamanen der Wildhammerzwerge und des Irdenen Rings an. Die Elemente sind unruhig und das macht die Schamanen ebenfalls unruhig. Im Hause Wrynn liegt der Hausfrieden am Boden, Varian und Anduin haben sich mal wieder zerstritten. Um wieder Ruhe zu schaffen lädt Magni den Prinzen nach Eisenschmiede ein. Varian hofft, dass die Zwerge aus Anduin endlich einen Krieger machen. Die Zwerge erkennen jedoch schnell, dass der Junge dafür kein Talent hat. Anduin hält sich auch lieber beim Priester Rohan auf und beginnt über das Licht zu lernen. Immer mehr Erdbeben machen Azertoh zu schaffen. Magni glaubt, dass die Steintafeln dabei helfen können mit dem Planeten zu reden. Er führt das Ritual jedoch falsch aus und wird Teil der Erde, in diamantener Form. Eisenschmiede bleibt jedoch nicht lange führungslos. Moira kehrt mit ihrem Kind nach Eisenschmiede zurück. Zusammen mit den Dunkeleisen will sie ihren und den Erbanspruch ihres Sohns geltend machen. Das Volk von Eisenschmiede lehnt das aber ab. Es kommt fast zum Bürgerkrieg als sie die Stadt abriegelt. Da Anduin noch immer in Eisenschmiede ist, bricht Varian mit einer Gruppe des SI:7 auf. Er will Moira töten und so die Zwerge retten. Anduin bewahrt seinen Vater vor diesem Fehler. Da man Moira aber dennoch nicht allein herrschen lassen will, wird der Rat der drei Hämmer gegründet. Falstrad von den Wildhämmern, Muradin von den Bronzebärten und Moira von den Dunkeleisen sollen ihre drei Clans als ein Volk führen. Doch die Welt bricht auseinander, Todesschwinge löst den Kataclysmus aus und stürzt Azeroth ins Verderben... Cataclysm Durch die Ankunft der neuen Clans können junge Zwerge jetzt die Wege der Magier, Schamanen und Hexenmeister beschreiten. Im Schattenhochland bedrohen die Drachenmalorcs und der Schattenhammer die zerstrittenen Familien des Wildhammerclans. Kurdan wird dort hingeschickt um für Frieden zu sorgen. Dank der Allianz kommt es zu einer Hochzeit die den Frieden im Clan einläutet. Mists of Pandaria Noch immer herrscht Uneinigkeit unter den drei Zwergenclans. Da der notwendige Marsch auf Orgrimmar immer näher rückt will Varian Wrynn den Zwergen mit ihrem Zandalariproblem in Dun Morogh helfen, so dass diese mit nach Durotar kommen können. Doch weder der Wildhammer- noch der Bronzebartclan will ihm helfen, denn sie befürchten, dass die Dunkeleisenzwerge den jeweils anderen Clan vernichten würde. So ist es ausgerechnet Moira die Varian hilft. Nach ihrem Sieg verkündet sie erneut die Loyaliät ihres Clans gegenüber der Allianz und Eisenschmiede. Varian sagt ihr, dass sie nun mit ihrem Sieg prahlen kann. Später mischt Moira mit einigen Kriegern in der Schlacht um Orgrimmar mit. Sie nutzen eine Maulwurfsmaschine. Doch Moiras Krieger werden von einem eisernen Stern ausgelöscht worauf sie sich zurückziehen muss. Aussehen Beinahe jeder Zwergenclan hat ein einzigartiges Aussehen. Die einzige gemeisame Komponente ist der gewaltige Bart bei den Männern und die kleine aber kompakte Körpergröße. In der Regel werden Zwerge bis zu 1,70 groß. Die Frauen um die 1,65. Während die Männner ihre Bärte in verschiedene Zöpfe oder Formen stuzen, geben sich die Frauen mit ihren Haaren ähnliche Mühe. Man sieht den Zwergen an, dass sie einst aus der Erde kamen. Ihre Haut wirk wie die wertvollsten Schätze der Erde rubinartig, bei helleren Typen wirkt sie wie Sand. Bei ihrern Bärten und ihrem Haar ist es recht ähnlich, sie haben die Farben von Bodenschätzen und Erdttypen. Im Alter verfärbt sich mancher Bart in ein helles Weißgrau. Wildhammerthumb|332px Die Wildhammerzwerge sind die größten ihrer Gattung. Sie sind auch muskelbepackt, aber weniger kompakt als ihre Brüder. Auf ihrer meist hellen Hautfarbe tragen sie Tatoos. Diese tragen sie aus symbolischen, rituellen und optischen Gründen. Dunkeleisenzwerge Die Dunkeleisenzwerge haben meist eine schwarz-graue Haut und Haarfärbung. Nur selten tragen sie die selbe Bartfärbung wie ihre Verwandten. Ihre Augen glühen rot, was aber wohl am EInfluss von Ragnaros liegt. Bronzebärte Der einzig spielbare Clan ist der kleinste und vielseitigste. Seine Hautfarbe kann von grau bis in ein helles Weiß varrieren. Die Bärte können weiß aber auch kräftig rot sein. World of Warcraft thumb|328pxDie einzig spielbaren Zwerge gehören zum Bronzebartclan. Ihre Heimat ist Eisenschmiede. Leider sind weder Dunkeleisenzwerge noch Wildhammerzwerge erstellbar. *Hauptstadt: Eisenschmiede *Reittier: Widder *Startgebiet: Eisklammtal, Dun Morogh *Fraktion: Allianz *Anführer: Muradin vom Rat der drei Hämmer *Klassen: Krieger, Paladin, Todesritter, Schurke, Jäger, Schamane, Priester, Magier, Hexenmeister, Mönch Fähigkeiten *Steingestalt Zwerge können sich kurzzeitig in lebendes Gestein verwandeln, um alle Gifte, Krankheiten und blutende Wunden zu neutralisieren und eine zusätzliche natürliche Rüstung zu nutzen. *Frostwiderstand Die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede verfügen über eine natürliche Widerstandsfähigkeit gegen Frostmagie, wodurch sie schädlichen Frostzaubern seltener zum Opfer fallen. *Schatzsucher Zwerge erhalten einen Fertigkeitsbonus auf Archäologie und können die Gegend schneller als andere Völker untersuchen. *Schusswaffen- und Streitkolbenspezialisierung Die Gewehrschützen der Zwerge sind überall für ihr Geschick bekannt. Ihre Vorliebe für Hämmer machen Zwerge mit Streitkolben zu besonders tödlichen Gegnern Fraktionen und Gruppen der Zwerge Forscherliga Nachdem die Zwerge endeckt hatten das sie von den Titanen erschaffen wurden gaben die Zwerge das Trachten nach Reichtum und den großen Bergbau auf und begannen ihre Vergangenheit zu erforschen. Die Forscherliga ist das Ergebnis dieses Bestrebens. Sturmlanzengarde Die Sturmlanzengarde hat die adernreiche Berge des Alteractals für sich endeckt und damit den Zorn des Frostwolfclans, der das Tal als sein Heim sieht, geweckt. Nun führen Sie einen nie endenden Krieg. Zuletzt versuchte die Garde mit den Blutfangworgen das Vorgebige zu erobern, doch scheiterten sie an der Entschlossenheit der Verlassenen. Kultur Die Zwerge haben eine recht farbige Kultur. Sie stammen vom Stein und aus den Tiefen ab. Dieser Fakt spielt einen wichtigen Part in ihrer Gesellschaft. Lange Zeit war es wichtig ein Meister im Bergbau und im Umgang mit dem Amboss zu sein und die meisten Reichtümer zu scheffeln. Bis die Zwerge die Wahrheit über ihre Herkunft endeckten, nun gilt es ein großer Forscher und Endecker zu sein. Auch der Krieg spielt eine große Rolle. Mächtige Krieger werden hoch angesehen, die besten von ihnen sind die Bergkönige, mächtige und starke Thans die die Kraft der Titanen verwenden um ihre Feinde zu zerschmettern. Bausstil thumb|348pxStein prägt die Bauwerke der Häuser. Die Zwerge ziehen es aber meist vor Gänge und Kammern in den Stein zu schlagen und unterirdisch zu leben. Auch bei "normalen" Häusern ist es nicht anders. Das Erdgeschoss bildet den Eingangsbereich. Die Wohn- und Schlafräume befinden sich über mehrere Kelleretagen verteilt. Lediglich die Wildhammerzwerge leben lieber in Häusern in und an dem Hang von Bergen. Die Krone der Bauwerke sind aber Städte wie Eisenschmiede und Grim Batol. Mächtige Bergfestungen, die aus dem Stein und in den Stein geschlagen worden sind. Für kleine Wesen haben die Zwerge sehr hohe Hallen erbaut. Dazu sind die Wohnungen, Geschäfte, Tempel und Paläste oft noch mit aufwendigen Runenmustern verziehrt. Schön verarbeitete Säulen zieren Eingangsbereiche von wichtigen Einrichtungen. Manchmal verraten Motive den Sinn des Hauses. Technologie Die Zwerge sind Meister im Umgang mit der Spitzhacke und dem Schmiedehammer. Ihre Fähigkeiten können von keinem anderen Volk auch nur übertroffen werden. Ihr Zentrum ist die große Schmiede in Eisenschmiede. Dort erschaffen die Meisterschmiede und ihre Lehrlinge hochwertige Waffen und Rüstungen, aber auch Dinge für den täglichen Gebrauch. Ihr Heiligtum ist der große Amboss. Dieser verzauberte Amboss darf nur von den Besten ihres Fachs benutzt werden. Große Gießkräne bewegen Lava und geschmolzenen Stahl durch die Schmiedewerkstätten. Einen anderen Teil spielen die Gnome. Sie stellen den Zwergen ihre Techniken und Forschungen zur Verfügung. Zusammen konnte man schon die eine oder andere erschaffen oder verbessern. Gefürchtet sind die Dampfpanzer und Flugmaschinen von Eisenschmiede. Während der eine einen mächtigen Wall schnell vernichtet, ist die Flugmaschine der Albtraum der fliegenden Feinde von Eisenschmiede. Krieg left|thumbDie Zwerge sind ein Volk von offensiven Kämpfern. Gedeckt von den treffsicheren Scharfschützen und Gebirgsjägern stürmt eine Meute schwer gepanzerter wütender Krieger vor. Meist mit Äxten und Hämmern bewaffnet sind die Zwerge ähnlich gefürchtete Krieger wie die Orcs. Sollten die Nahkampfwaffen an den Verteidigungslinien der Feinde scheitern kommen die Konstrukte der Zwerge und Gnome zum Einsatz. Dampfbetriebene Belagerungsmaschienen durchbrechen Mauern während Flugmaschienen und die stolzen Greife der Widhammerzwerge erkämpfen beinahe immer die Luftherrschaft. Sind die großen Bergfestungen bedroht, schließt sich ihre Haupttore und die Zwerge sind gut verschanzt. Mit Hilfe von Schießschanzen halten die Scharfschützen Belagerungstruppen auf Distanz. Die gewaltigen Haupttore sind Meisterarbeiten der Schmiedekunst und beinahe nicht brechbar. Sollte es zum Entsatz durch befreundete Truppen kommen, schwingen die Tore auf und ein Mob wütender Krieger macht die Belagerungstruppen nieder. An ihrer Spitze kämpfen wie immer die mächtigen Bergkönige, die wilden Kriegerthanes der Zwergenclans. Zwerge sind entschlossene Krieger die sehr lange weiterkämpfen können. Kriegsmüde Zwerge bekommt man mit genügend Sold und Bier wieder aufs Schlachtfeld. Zwerge verfügen über ein gewisses strategisches Wissen, sollte ein Befehl unsinnig sein oder können sie ihren Befehlshaber nicht leiden werden sie das offen kundtun. Braukunst Neben den Pandaren und den Ogern sind die Zwerge ein Volk das großen Wert auf ein gutes und gehaltvolles thumb|350pxBier legt. EIn Reinheitsgebot scheint es nicht zu geben, die Zwerge verwenden verschiedenste Pflanzen um den Geschmack und die "Wirkung" des Bieres zu verbessern und zu steigern. In jeder kleineren Konzentration von Zwergen kann man Fässer mit Bier finden. In jedem Dorf eine Schenke. Die Brauereien sind im stetigen Wettbewerb. Dieser geht sogar soweit, dass es schon zu Sabotage und Handgreiflichkeiten gekommen ist. Auf dem Braufest kommt es jährlich zum Wettbewerb der Brauereien. Es werden Marktschreier gesucht, die in ganz Eisenschmiede ihr Bier anpreisen und das der Konkurreten anprangern. Das Bier spielt für die Moral der Zwerge eine wichtige Rolle. Das Versprechen auf ein gutes Bier lässt einen Zwerg besser und heftiger kämpfen. Auch ermutigt es bereits müde Zwerge wieder. Die Bronzebärte hassen das Bier der Dunkeleisen, umgekehrt ist es nicht besser. Allerdings erkennt man gute Biere der anderen als solche an. Als Corin Düsterbräu erschlagen wird bedauren die Zwerge von Eisenschmiede seinen Verlust, denn sein Bier war gut und es wird kein weiteres mehr geben. Ernährung Die Zwerge leben nicht vom Bier allein. Aber zusammen mit einem solchen bevorzugen sie handfeste und herzhafte Nahrung. Wie etwa Eberippchen und Kotelett. Rauchen Das Rauchen wird einzig im Roman "Nacht des Drachen" beschrieben. Religion Die Zwerge sind Mitglieder in der Kirche des heiligen Lichts. Sie stellen Paladine und Priester. Seit der Endeckungen durch die Forscherliga ist eine neue Religion enstanden, das "Mysterium der Schöpfer" eine Glaubensrichtung, die die Titanen als Schöpfer verehrt und anbetet. Verbündete thumbDie Zwerge haben neben der Allianz einige Verbündete. Die wichtigsten sind die Greifen. Diese mächtigen Mischwesen wurden von den Wildhammerzwergen gezähmt. Mit ihrem Schnabel und ihren Klauen sind sie neben den Drachen ein Schrecken der Lüfte. Aber auch am Boden können sie gefährlich werden. Die Wildhammerzwerge haben ihren Brüdern und der Allianz gezeigt wie man diese Wesen zähmt und einsetzt. Sie dienen neben Karawanen und Schiffen als wichtiger Teil in der Logistik. Die Gebirgsjäger von Dun Morogh haben sich mit den Braun- und Schwarzbären der Berge angefreundet. Diese starken und gefährlichen Wesen können mit ihren Pranken und Zähnen dem Feind gefährlich werden, sie stellen sogar einen Tauren vor eine Herausforderung. Junge Jäger bekommen zum Beginn ihrer Karriere einen jungen Bären zur Seite. Auch die stolzen Widder von Khaz Modan dienen den Zwergen. Sie lassen sich von ihnen reiten und züchten, dienen aber auch als Leder- und Nahrungsquelle. Mit ihrem Gehörn können sie durch Formationen brechen und Feinde überrennen. Die Allianz Mit den Menschen verstehen sich die Zwerge am besten. Varian Wrynn wurde von einem Zwerg ausgebildet und kam den Zwergen in der Not zu Hilfe. Seite an Seite haben und werden sie der Horde trotzen. Die Menschen schätzen die Baukunst und das Handwerk der Zwerge. Sie haben in Sturmwind sogar ein eigenes Viertel bekommen. Die Gnome sind seit Jahrhunderten mit den Zwergen befreundet. Zusammen haben sie schon große Erfindungen und Technologien entwickelt. Gemeinsam unterstützt man die Allianz mit Kriegsgerät und Belagerungswaffen. Der Anführer der Gnome hat sogar die große Ehre das Fass am Braufest anzustechen. Die Nachtelfen schätzen die Zwerge ebenfalls. Denn die Irdenen haben bereits im Krieg der Ahnen gegen die Legion gekämpft. Was die Nachtelfen stören könnte, ist der recht rüde Umgang mit der Natur. Denn die Zwerge treiben ihre Städte tief in die Natur und die Berge. Die Draenei haben ein Bündnis mit den Zwergen geschlossen. Mehr ist nicht bekannt. Die Worgen wurden von den Zwergen in der Allianz begrüßt. Zwar wirken die Werwölfe seltsam, doch ihre Kraft ist beeindruckend. Gilneas ist ein Gründungsmitglied der Allianz und die Zwerge sind den Gilneern deshalb dankbar. Die Pandaren haben den Zwergen das Leben der Mönche nähergebracht. Interaktion mit anderen Völkern Die Zwerge und ihre Ahnen, die Irdenen, haben schon immer mit anderen Völkern interagiert. Durch eine Störung in der Zeitlinie kämpften sie Seite an Seite mit den Nachtelfen und Drachen gegen die angreifende brennende Legion. Herangezogen an dieses Bündnis wurden sie von einem späteren Mitglied der Allianz, Rhonin. Mit einigen Völkern dieses Bündnisses teilen die Zwerge ihren titanischen Ursprung, Menschen und Gnome haben ebenfalls Schöpfungen der Titanen als Vorfahren. Innerhalb der Allianz haben die Zwerge in den letzten Jahren eine große Rolle gespielt. Während die Irdenen und Zwerge von Nordend, bzw Ulduar unter sich geblieben sind, reisten die Zwerge von Eisenschmeide durch die östlichen Königreich und freundeten sich mit den beiden dominanten Rassen dieser Länder an, den Menschen und den Hochelfen. Schon vor der Gründung der eigentlichen Allianz waren diese Völker verbündet. Die Menschen brachten den Zwergen die Lehren der Kirche des heiligen Lichtes nahe. Um den Handel und eine weitere Freundschaft mit diesem Volk zu garantieren, lernten die Zwerge die Allgemeinsprache und mit ihr zu schreiben. Der Begriff "Zwerg" stammte ebenfalls von den Menschen. Doch nicht nur die Menschen brachten den Zwergen etwas bei, die Zwerge teilten ihr Wissen im Umgang mit der Schmiede und der Technologie ebenfalls mit den Menschen. Der Aschenbringer etwa ist eine Schöpfung der Zwerge. Ein Gegner dieser Freundschaft war der Marshall Garithos. Vor 200 Jahren endeckte ein Forscher der Zwerge eine Siedlung der Gnome. Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er sah, dass diese kleinen Wesen schon technologisch hoch entwickelt waren, während sein Volk gerade das Schießpulver endeckt hatte. Bald kamen die beiden Völker sich näher, die Gnome unterrichteten die Zwerge im Umgang mit ihren Maschinen und gemeinsam arbeitete man an neuer. Gnomeregan wurde von beiden Völkern gemeinsam errichtet. Als die Troggs, die garstigen Verwandten der Zwerge die Stadt überfielen, boten die Zwerge den Gnomen Exil. In Tüftlerstadt arbeiteten beide Völker an einem Gegenangriff der in Operation: Gnomeregan ausartete. Im zweiten Krieg sollten sich diese vier Völker nun fest in der Allianz von Lordaeron verbünden. Im Verlaufe des Krieges schlossen sich die Nicht-Menschen diesem Pakt fest an, als sie ihre Länder in Gefahr sahen. Die Wildhammerzwerge trieben die Orcs aus ihrem Hinterland und halfen den Hochelfen und Menschen ihre Brüder von Eisenschmiede vor einem Angriff durch den Clan des blutenden Auges zu retten. So wurde der Grundstein für die heutige Allianz gelegt. Nach dem Untergang blieben die vier Völker vebündet, die Hochelfen hassen wie die Zwerge ihre verdorbenen Brüder die Blutelfen. Die Zwerge hießen Nachtelfen, Worgen und Draenei willkommen. Anführer der Zwerge thumbDie Zwerge werten momentan vom Rat der drei Hämmer geführt. Dieser Rat besteht aus den Vertretern der drei großen Zwergenclans der Bronzebärte, Dunkeleisen und Wildhämmer. Gerade Moira und ihre Zwerge stehen unter stetiger Beobachtung der anderen Clans. Zwar war Ragnaros geschlagen, doch seit seiner Rückkehr haben ihm einige Dunkeleisen wieder die Treue geschworen. Diese Verräter machen den "friedlichen" Dunkeleisen das Leben schwer. Muradin und Falstrad warten nun auf einen schweren Fehler um diesen Clan wieder aus der Stadt zu jagen. Denn trotz ihrer Fehltritte bleibt die Arroganz und die Feindseligkeit von Moira ungebrochen. Was passiert wenn Magni Bronzebart zurückkehrt (wenn überhaupt) ist unklar. Berühmte Zwerge Berühmte Bronzebarts Berühmte Wildhämmer *Ihr Anführer ist Falstad Wildhammer *dessen Bruder ist Kurdran Wildhammer Berühmte Dunkeleisenzwerge *Imperator Dagran Thaurissan *Der Prinz der Dunkeleisenzwerge, Dagran Thaurissan der Zweite (Dagran Thaurissan II.), ist der Sohn von Imperator Dagran Thaurissan und Prinzessin Moira Bronzebart. Berühmte Sturmlanzenzwerge *Vanndar Sturmlanze, Than und König der Sturmlanzen Berühmte Frosterben *Muradin Bronzebart, der aktuelle Anführer der Frosterben, nachdem der alte Anführer starb; er wird jetzt Yorg Sturmherz genannt Berühmte Irdene en:Dwarf es:Enano fr:Nain pl:Krasnoludy Kategorie:Volk *